Call me a Monster
by Rivershade of NightClan
Summary: I must be a monster, right? Why would any sane person turn teenagers into killers? I didn't need to give them the bite. Maybe I was bored. Maybe I was lonely. No, that's not why I turned them. I didn't give them the bite because I was bored. I did it because while they had everyone else fooled, I heard their cries. I saw the pain behind their smiles and their laughter. One-shot.


Call me a monster. Go ahead. I turned teenagers into killers. I doomed them. I must be a monster, right? Why would any sane person do that? Just because I was born with this curse, doesn't mean that I had to give it to others. I didn't need to give them the bite. Maybe I was bored. Maybe all I wanted was power. Maybe, just maybe I was lonely. No. No that's not why. I didn't turn them into predators because I was bored. Or because I wanted power. Or even because I wanted someone to talk to. I did it because while everyone else was fooled by their smiles and their laughs, I saw the pain. I saw them crying out for help. That's no excuse to turn them into killers, you might say. But what else should I have done? Just let them go on, fooling everyone into thinking that nothing was wrong, when deep down they were already dying?

No one else saw. No one. Just me. And so I reached out to them. Isaac first. I saw his black eye. Everyone believed his story. That he had gotten it during a lacrosse game. And no one questioned this. But I did. I knew the truth. Isaac's father abused him, both verbally and physically. And Isaac was just too afraid to cry out for help. He was afraid of what might happen if he did. He didn't need to cry out though. Because I was there to help him. It's not like I forced him to accept the bite. I offered it to him. Told him that he wouldn't have to be afraid anymore. I warned him about the dangers. The hunters, the full moon. But he accepted anyways. He just didn't want to be afraid anymore.

I went to Erica next. I knew about her epilepsy. I saw the way her classmates would whisper about her in the halls when she walked by. I would even listen in sometimes. They would be laughing. Laughing at her. I kept a close eye one her. Wanting to help. But just not sure how. She was laughed at in gym. When they were to climb the rock wall. She had a seizure. I knew it wasn't her fault. But everyone laughed. I saw the pain in her eyes. I knew. I knew she was suffering inside. I went to her. When was in the hospital. I asked her. Gave her the same layout I gave Isaac. Told her I could make it all go way. Don't get me wrong. I warned her about the dangers. The hunters, the full moon. But she accepted anyways. She just wanted the suffering to stop.

I went to Boyd last. I saw him. Sitting by himself. Everyday. He was on his own. His own table at lunch. No one would sit with him. Not unless they wanted something from him. I watched him walk the hallways. He would smile at his classmates. Only a few would return it. Most ignored him. Like the others, he would smile and laugh. And he had everyone fooled. But I knew. I knew he felt completely alone. So I went to him. I said the same to him as I did to Isaac and Erica. Told him the empty feeling would go away. I warned him about the dangers. The hunters, the full moon. But he accepted anyways. He just didn't want to be alone anymore.

So you can call me a monster. Go ahead. But I didn't turn them for power. Or because I was bored. Or lonely. I turned them so they wouldn't be afraid. I turned them to stop their suffering. I turned them so they wouldn't be alone anymore. Because while they had everyone else fooled, I knew. I knew what they were really going through. I knew about their pain.

Look at them now. Isaac isn't afraid anymore. Erica doesn't get bullied anymore. Boyd is no longer alone. See their smiles? They aren't fake. Those smiles are real. They're real because I didn't see the three happy high school students when I looked at them. Not like everybody else. Those smiles are real because when I looked at them, I saw how broken they really were. Call me a monster. Go ahead. Because I don't care. Look at them. They're happy. They've got each others backs. For once, they have real friends. They aren't alone. Not afraid. They aren't suffering. I helped them.

What kind of monster helps people? I helped three teenagers in pain. I can't be monster after helping them. Can I? No. No I'm no monster. I am an alpha. Not one of those horrible alphas though. Not the kind who are only after power. No. I'm one of the good ones. The kind that cares about his pack. And puts their lives above his own. I helped these three. They were each suffering in their own way. And now they are free of that burden. I brought them together. I'm no monster. They are predators. Yes. But they don't have to be killers. I didn't make them killers. I made them strong. Strong so they could fight back. So they could fight their battles. Not with others, but with themselves. And now they are happy. See their smiles? Their laughter? That's happiness. Do they look angry at me? Angry for giving the the bite? No. Because I didn't make them killers. I didn't doom them. In fact, I saved them.


End file.
